


Connection

by Emanemmy12



Series: How Two Halves Become a Whole [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a prompt, but my muse wouldn't let me not write this. It is the way that Root finally confesses her love for Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Root gazed lovingly down at the sight before her. It struck her that there were very few people in the world who would get to see something like this. For who in this world did Sameen Shaw trust more than her? The answer was probably no one. She let her hands wander downwards, dragging her nails into that darker skin till she reached Sameen’s hips, pulling the other woman towards Root. Shaw moaned as the silicone shaft that connected them was pushed further into her. That combined with the pain was bringing her much closer to the release that she sought. Root grinned and dipped to press a kiss on Sameen’s back as she began a slow but steady rhythm. For all of the things that she’d done, there were none that gave her a greater sense of satisfaction than what she was doing now. Root could almost imagine the face on Shaw’s face as she drove deeper into the other woman. Thud. It was a dull sound, the sound of skin on skin contact, almost like a slap but not quite. That Shaw let her do this. That an ex-government agent who could kill her six ways from this position just let her do this was such a high for Root. But even that was modified by the fact that this was Sammen. The woman who’s emotions were just ever so slightly dulled. The woman who claimed to love her. 

“Do you like that?” Root murmured, unable to help the grin that ran across her face. Shaw’s whole body tensed. Root knew what her voice did to the other woman. She’d experimented, tested, and found that whenever she murmured something, teased, or prodded that Shaw came much much harder than any other time. One of her hands slipped from Shaw’s hip, moving forwards, down and pressed on the other woman’s clit. Root ran her fingers in soft circles as she pounded into her. She could tell that Shaw was getting close and so she slowed down, trying to tease the other woman until it was too much. 

Shaw stretched beneath, trying to get Root to match the pace that she wanted so desperately. “Root, please,” Shaw begged, her hips tilting upwards. Anything, anything to get the woman who was teasing her to just stop. Root grinned and leaned over so that her lips barely touched Shaw’s ears. She moved so that she could pull Shaw deeper as she spoke and with each word let herself go in and out. 

“I,” Thud. “Love,” Thud. “You.” Thud. This was then followed by a much more rapid pace and Shaw cried out, her mind trying to process both the words and the feelings that her body was sending and came so hard that her knuckles turned white as they gripped the sheets. Root rode the actions out and she leaned down to kiss a small place on Shaw’s back. 

After this was done, Shaw collapsed and Root fell to the bed with her, arms encircling in a way that wasn’t pinning down, but more comforting anything else. There was a small shudder as the thing that connected the two woman was removed and unceremoniously dropped to the floor. Shaw let herself be gathered into Root’s arms and her mind went back to the words that had sent her flying over the edge. “Did you mean that?” she asked, voice low and cautious. Root had been avoiding those words for quite some time now and to say them at such a time left Shaw perplexed. 

The only response was Root pulling her closer and whispering, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I know it's a bit more racy then my usual stuff, but I hope that means you won't be too disappointed. I forgot to double post this last night, but this is my new first fic of the new year.


End file.
